


Ask Her A Question! (Casey JonesXReader)

by Crisp_Fossil



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Casey - Freeform, Casey Jones - Freeform, Casey Jones X Reader, Casey X Reader, F/M, Michelangelo - Freeform, Raph - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Songfic, TMNT, mikey - Freeform, teenage mutant ninja turtles (2012) - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil
Summary: Mikey plays love doctor because let's face it, Casey needs all the help he can get.ALTERNATE TITLE: Casey's Jealous for No Reason.Songfic: Ask Her a Question!: Wander Over Yonder
Relationships: Casey Jones/Reader, Casey/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Ask Her A Question! (Casey JonesXReader)

It was only natural that holding the position of Aprils Best Friend that you’d know the others in her life both good and bad. One wouldn’t have to guess that you were also not only close Friends with those good but sense you couldn’t see the Turtles that often, for more than one reason, you were lucky to be as close to the only real other Human in Aprils life besides her Father, Casey Jones; or at least that’s what he says. Things had been weird for you at first, sure you had heard about his natural ability to Flirt with just about any living thing he saw attractive -sometimes you didn’t even think he knew he was doing it to be honest it just seemed to be so natural to him like how he played Hockey- or in sight if one was good at noticing. It weirded you out at first and made you nervous but now a days it made you nervous for an entirely different reason.

Love.

That horribly wonderful Four letter word that could both create and destroy a relationship. A risk you hadn’t been brave enough to take thus far but little did you know it was one Casey hadn’t been brave enough to take either. None other than Mister.Hockey-Heartthrob himself had developed feelings for you not to long after your first meeting though most days it seemed either one or both of you had been in the presence of the worse parts if your lives. Fortunately this was one of those days that didn’t include those bad beings and was rather peaceful. Not about to waste the chance on having a get together you all agreed to meet up at the Lair and that was just what you did.

After yet another one of his failed attempts to flirt with you Casey stood back leaning against a wall with his arms crossed while he watched you talked with his Best Buddy. Narrowing his eyes the Teen grinded his teeth when he saw you laughing at something Raph had said. Now he had no problem with your laugh he loved it! It was the most beautiful sound in the world to him no questions asked but he wasn’t why you were laughing. Raph was. Casey Jones did not get Jealous but…seeing you giving Raph all of your wonderful attention and smiling at him and laughing at what he says and goofing off made his Blood boil. He should be doing that! Casey should be the one to get you to laugh and smile like that no problem but nothing he had done seemed to get his meaning across! How he didn’t understand Casey had been very direct but you just didn’t seem to understand…maybe you thought he was just joking or messing with you Casey wasn’t sure but it was starting bug him.

As if the Pizza Lords from above had heard his thoughts Mikey paused as he passed the taller Male. Seeing Casey Jones Angry was not new to anyone but the look in his eyes told the Youngest Turtle that this wasn’t just his usual rage. Standing on his Tip-Toes Mikey followed his gaze until it fell on you and Raph. Ok so if this was a Raph problem Casey would have the other in a Headlock or something by now so it couldn’t be his Brother. That only left you…but why would he be glaring at you? Tilting his head the Orange Banged Ninja slowly went back to standing normally as his Brain put the Puzzle together. Then he grinned.

"" Mikey asked his grin never leaving which to no shock caused the other to give him an odd look seemingly for getting about his Jealousy.

" **Well, I know she's already seen my sweet skills both in and out of the Rink, and of course, my rockin' bod!** " Casey smirked without missing a beat to which the other gave him a slightly judgmental look

" **…uh-huh, but what does she like?** " The Turtle tried once more with a smile and a tilt of his head as he watched the other think. Who else was better fit to play Doctor Love than Michelangelo? Mikey knew all kinds of stuff about Love and Romance so he was more than prepared and qualified to help. Besides he’d always wanted to do this!

" **Um...I don't understand the question.** " Casey dead-panned shoving his hands into his pockets as he narrowed his eyes but this time in confusion while he tried to figure out what the Freckled Turtle was up to. This couldn’t be good.

" **The heart of a lady  
Is a mysterious thing  
That scientists have wrestled with for years…**" He explained simply pulling the angsty Teen away from the wall while grinning cheerfully as he nudged him a bit away from the group.

" **Wait. What's happening?** " Casey asked looking around confused, and honestly a bit scared, as to why one of his Best Friends had randomly broken out into Song. Then again this was Mikey. He should be use to this.

" **Your approach thus far has lacked  
A certain gentlemanly tact.  
It's time to reassess your presentation  
Redirect your conversations  
With her…**" The Youngest went on motioning towards where you were seated with an expressive pair of Jazz Hands.

" **I have no idea what you're singing about!** " Casey snapped at the smaller Male putting his hands on his hips a stern glare across his face once more though for a different and for sure more annoying reason. Rolling his eyes he tried to escape the singing Turtle only to be yanked back into a side-hug.

" **What I mean is...  
Ask....her...a...question!**" Explained the still singing Turtle while he had a secure grip around his friends upper arms to ensure he couldn’t escape.

" **A question?** " Casey dead-panned once more giving the other a look that both said you’ve got to be kidding me and you’re an idiot.

" **Something about herself,  
A question!**" Mikey went on with a wide grin as he nodded letting go of the other to do a kind of side to side bob Dance move that looked like a hyper side to side sway in all reality.

" **A question?** " The Hockey player stated shaking his head unsure what brought this Song and Dance number on but if it meant getting to the point faster so this could be over then he’d play along.

" **You gotta focus on someone else.  
A question!**" Michelangelo explained somehow with a stern nod and a grin.

" **A question?** " Casey growled aggravated for having to ask this for what seemed like the Hundredth time.

" **Something to show her  
That you'd really like to get to know her,  
Then listen-**" Laughed the Turtle while grabbing the other Teens hands and pulling him into a spin.

" **Listen-** " Snapped the Human Boy as he yanked his hands away from the shockingly strong grip and stumbled a bit before raining his balance, moments away from going into a rant before he was cut off by more Singing.

" **Hear what she has to say  
And follow up-**" The Love Doctor explained pulling on the Angry Teens ear until he had to lean down somewhat.

" **Huh?** " Casey winced as he was pulled to be at eye level with the smaller Male still confused but starting to understand what Mikey was attempting to do…he hoped.

" **With some appropriate repartee.  
Then listen-**" Explained the turtle with a confident nod as he let go of the ear and poked his nose instead.

" **More listening?!** " Snapped Casey while batting the hand away and standing to his normal hight rubbing his now sore ear.

" **And always remember  
There's a heart inside that scary armor.  
There's no shortage of fellas...  
Who prattle on and on about themselves...  
Flex their muscles and pump up their chests.  
Well, that's a perfect way to bore a lady to death.  
A question.**" The Love Doctor continued to explain making the moments to match, flexing his muscles and making himself seem more Manly in the stereotypical ways.

" **Again?!** " Groaned Casey who was starting to get the point behind this but knew there was no stopping this Train before it met its destination.

" **Something about herself,  
A question.**" Tried the Turtle in a softer tone while motioning over to you with a nod hoping that his rather complicated Friend was understanding he was trying to help.

" **I did!** " Snapped Casey motioning to you as well. He had asked you many questions before but apparently, according to Mikey, he hadn’t been asking the right ones.

" **You gotta focus on someone else.  
If you wanna win her,  
Show some interest in her.  
If you wanna date her,  
Try to formulate a question.**" Mikey nodded with a huge grin as he sat the other down in a Chair he had gotten from seemingly no where. Ninja skills…they were crazy.

" **All right, Casey. Give it a shot!** " He encouraged happily.

" **Um, okay. Have you ever noticed how incredibly impressive I am?** " Casey grinned unable to help himself. It was to perfect he had to.

" **Nope!** " Mikey stated matter of factly as before smacking the back of his head knowing Casey, much like Raph, understood and responded to some things more than others.

" **Who wants to date the School’s most charismatic Hockey player? You do!** " He tried while pointing to nothing with a confident smirk unsure really what the other wanted from him.

" **Try again.** " The Turtle behind him stated after another gentle bop before moving Caseys head so you were in his line of vision.

" **What's your favorite…** " Trailed off the now suddenly nervous Teen as his Heart skipped several beats. Gosh what was he suppose to ask someone like you? You were perfect and he was…well…Casey Jones.

" **Uh-huh?** " Mikey hummed hoping he had finally gotten it.

" **…one of my many, many outstanding traits? Mine's my humility!** " Casey explained snapping back to his old line of questions when his nerves got the best of him causing the other to sigh in both frustration and disappointment before bopping the back of his head once more.

" **Nope!  
From the top!  
There's no shortage of fellas...  
Who prattle on about themselves...  
Flex their muscles and pump up their chests  
Well, that's a perfect way to bore a lady to death.**" He sighed dramatically before pretending to fall dead on the ground before looking at him and winking.

Thankfully that seemed to be the 'you’re free to go signal' and Casey bolted as Raph walked past him giving him a confused look but he didn’t care. Slowing to a casual walk so as to not seem in a hurry he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Alright he could do this. He was Casey Jones! He had taken down some of the baddest of the bad with and without help he could talk to you! Well…he hoped he could anyway. Jumping over the back of the Couch he plopped down next to you with ease, his arms resting on the top.

Glancing over at him you chuckled, "So what was that all about huh? Heard Mikey singing something then I see you run like your life depended on it…he didn’t try to get you to sing with him again did he?" You teased though it had happened more than once with just about every one of them.

"Huh? Nah, he was just bein’ Mikey." Casey shrugged with a smirk as he glanced off to the side only to see Mikey giving him a thumbs up. Shooting him a nasty glare Casey returned his attention to you as if he hadn’t been trying to murder Mikey with his eyes a second ago, "So uh (Name)…ya got anythin’ ya like ta do…ya know…like a Hobby?" Smooth. He didn’t sound like an idiot somehow! Turning his gaze back to you Casey tried to seem casual and as he tilted his head to the side.

That…wasn’t what you had expected. No comment or flirty remark? No self brag? Nothing? Maybe there was hope for you two yet. Slowly you began to grin as those familiar Butterflies returned to your stomach, "Yea I’ve got some things I like to do. I really love (Hobby/Activity). Maybe…after we’re done here I could show you?" You asked a bit hopefully your grin going no where anytime soon but you found yourself unable to care if you looked goofy.

Casey would deny to his grave if anyone asked if he had blushed when you looked at him like that and scooted a bit closer. "Y-yeah." he replied with a warm smile of his own as he took a chance and wrapped his arm around you absolutely thrilled when you didn’t move away like normal, "I think it would be pretty Metal if ya did." When you giggled as you nodded Caseys smile turned into a grin at the realization that that wasn’t one of your usual laughs. This one was different. One that no one had never gotten out of you. Especially Raph.

" **Mikey, can you hold the singing for just five minutes? I mean what was is this- Oh, it's gonna be one of those days.** " Raph groaned seeing the look on his best friends face when he looked at you that could rival Donnies when he looked at April as he paused next to his brother on his way back from the fridge with his soda.

"All in a days work for Doctor Love~." Mikey grinned watching the two of you proudly with his hands on his hips.


End file.
